The Rebellion
The Rebellion is a group of heroes trying to protect their freedoms and right the wrongs of Utopia Founding After Utopia took over the Earth two former League agents took on the task of righting the wrongs of the past. Members Lance- Now at age 31 and with limited electric abilities Lance has found to rely more on weaponry then super powers. He wields his Dragon blade and two Phase pistols. He is sometimes overprotective of his daughter Kara.(TheBlank103) Jaime- The scarab is the Rebellion's last hope against the Utopian counsel. Jaime has become an experienced fighter. After the death of his Best Friend, Alice, by the hands of former team mate Jake, Jaime has devoted his life to the possibility of time travel to go back and save her life. (TheBlank103) Kara-(14) Named after Supergirl due to her heroic death saving Lance and Shawna from Sen's wrath, Kara is the spitting image of her mother. She has her mothers care free and flirtatious attitude along with her fathers morals and quick moving mind. She sports both her Mother's ring and Father's powers.(TheBlank103) Mari-(16) Daughter of Nightwing and Starfire. Her parents died protecting her. Nightwing, with his dying breath handed her to Flash(Wally West)After his death she joined a rebel group. This team was nearly wiped out. The survivors joined with Lance. She is now a high ranking member of the Rebellion. She sees herself stronger then anyone. Though she is quite innocent. She can get confused when someone tells her shes not as strong as she says she is. (SPR) Cyborg-(37) Former member of the Titans and last member of the Justice League not to be dead or under Utopia's control. Current Tech Wiz of the Rebellion. He keeps Jaime's scarab running and the rest of the team stocked with weapons. (TheBlank103) Speedy-(17) After seeing her father murdered by her mother, Lian Harper left Utopia before they decided to mind control her or rid her of any emotion. Now she seeks to murder the man she sees responsible for pulling her family apart. (Yina) Trent-(15) Able to create and manipulate Ice. Both Trent's parents died in the collapse of a building during an attack from droids.(TheBlank103) Lagoon-(13) An Atlanteen with the ability to grow in size and strength at will. After the destruction of Atlantis he came to the surface world. Full of life and interested in everything. (Theblank103) Ginger-(15) A girl with the power to phase through objects. Kind and protective.(SPR) Grunge-(16) A boy mutated by Utopian experiments. Composed of Mud and able to control his shape/size. He wishes he was human again. (theblank103) Lace-(14) Enhanced Leaping. Uses a Bow and arrows. Lace is a mute and as such is quiet and calculating. She dislikes talking and uses sign language. she can get flustered easily when complemented. (Theblank103) (Others) There are hundreds of Rebels. Some with powers. Others without. They live in the war torn North America. Easily hiding themselves under collapsed buildings and inside hidden tunnels. Pictures Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Project Category:Fanon Projects Category:Fanon Category:TheBlank103 Category:Page with gallery